The Little Things in Life
by xxDustNight88
Summary: Tony and Luna haven't always had the best Valentine's Days. Why would this year be any different?


**Author's Note: **Happy Valentine's Day! Sorry I haven't written anything. Between moving and trying to readjust to life, I haven't had much time or energy. I hope ou enjoy this nonetheless. It was written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Love You To Death Bloody Valentine Fic Fest! Enjoy!

Thank you to SquarePeg72 for alpha reading and GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her grammarly subscription to beta read this. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight

**Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

_**The Little Things in Life  
**_**Pairing: **Tony Stark/Luna Lovegood_**  
**_**Rating: T**  
**Summary:** _Tony and Luna haven't always had the best Valentine's Days. Why would this year be any different?  
_**Prompt:** Valentines Day just happens to be their wedding anniversary. This year, not everything goes to plan.

. . . .

_The Little Things in Life_

. . . .

Tony often wondered why he allowed Luna to talk him into getting married on Valentine's Day. It was so over commercialised that it made him cringe. Granted, their wedding had been a simple affair while she still lived in England. Daisies and magical floating candles and all that jazz. It was simple and beautiful. What Tony remembered most was watching Luna walk towards him in her white lace dress, her feet bare and little daisies weaved into her blonde hair. He'd never felt more at peace than at that moment.

That was before her father died and he lost all feeling in his left arm. Now they lived in New York where she worked for the accounting division in the MACUSA, and he had resorted to pushing paper as the proper CEO of Stark Industries. Gone were the days where he could fly off and aid the Avengers in every battle. Gone were the days where Luna's father would visit and spend all evening baking in the kitchen with his fair-haired princess.

Sighing heavily, Tony poured himself a glass of scotch and stared out the glass wall. Valentine's Day was when they'd found out her father had cancer three years prior. They'd been at dinner when the owl arrived, causing quite the disturbance at the non-magical restaurant they'd been eating at in London. Luna had disappeared almost as soon as reading the letter, leaving him to follow after paying the tab. Xenophilius had died merely six months later.

Valentine's day was always a dark one for them. Even after losing her father, Luna had tried to stay positive but then Tony injured his arm again fighting alongside Cap. When the doctors told him he'd never regained proper feeling, she suggested they move to the States where he could take over his company, and she could get as far away from the haunted memory of her father as possible. They moved on Valentine's day.

Trying to bring joy to this day was always a struggle, and this year, Tony just wasn't feeling the holiday spirit at all. He could easily order up a bouquet of roses or some fancy chocolates, but he somehow knew that wasn't what Luna needed. Neither of them wanted to be reminded of the struggles of Valentine's Day pasts. Sighing heavily, Tony continued to sip his drink as he waited on his wife to arrive home.

Arriving home from work some thirty minutes later, Luna set her purse on the stand by the door and made her way over to where Tony still stood staring into the fading light of the day. "Tony?" she inquired, smiling softly as he turned his head to acknowledge her presence. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing really," he answered before tossing back the rest of his scotch. He set it on the sideboard and then moved to stand in front of Luna. "I was just thinking about us and what we should do tonight."

"Do tonight?" she said, cocking her head sideways in confusion. "What's so special about tonight?"

"It's Valentine's day," he said simply, hating as her blue eyes flashed with sadness. They typically did everything in their power to forget what today was. "I thought maybe we could go out and get dinner."

"We don't have to go anywhere," Luna said softly, tucking a strand of her hair behind an ear and forcing a smile. "I'd rather just stay in if you don't mind. Today was rather busy at work."

Stumped, Tony crossed his arms and frowned. "Can I at least order you some flowers or chocolates? Friday can have your favourites from that shop in Switzerland here before midnight. I thought about this all day but haven't been able to decide on anything for us to do to celebrate." He was trying; indeed he was. It was hard., though.

"Tony, I don't need bouquets of roses or fancy chocolate shipped in from Switzerland," Luna whispered against his lips. She leaned into his hand as it cupped the back of her head. "All I need is you, some tea, and time together."

"Are you sure?" Tony asked, quirking an eyebrow. "I feel like I'm failing as a husband right now. Isn't not buying your significant other things for Valentine's day up there with forgetting your anniversary?"

"Tony," Luna teased, her smile just barely lighting up her sad, blue eyes. "Today is our anniversary. It's a little hard to forget."

"For many reasons," he muttered, now scratching at the back of his neck uncomfortably.

His words brought the conversation to uncomfortable silence, and he instantly regretted it. The loss of her father far outweighed the loss of feeling in his arm. Sure Tony missed running off to save the day with the rest of the Avengers, but he wasn't getting any younger. Both of them had hang-ups about this day.

"Look," Luna began, trying her best at a smile. "I planned on getting out of work early and stopping by that doughnut place you like, but they were closed by the time I left the office. Things happen, Tony. Our lives have never gone according to plan."

"I just wanted to plan something special for you," Tony said and sighed heavily. It warmed his heart to hear she'd thought of him today despite them both hating this day. "It's always such a dark day for us. I guess I just ran out of time… Maybe I shouldn't worry so much about the big things."

"Exactly," she murmured, leaning forward and kissing him softly. "It's the little things in life that make us happy."

"Are we really happy, though?" Tony asked, wrapping his good arm around his wife and leading her over to the couch.

"As happy as we'll ever be, I suppose," Luna replied as they sat down. She was quiet a moment before snuggling into his side. Then, she reached out and squeezed his hand before adding, "What if we tried something new?"

"New?" Tony inquired as they snuggled together on the sofa. It had been a long time since they experimented in the bedroom, but he suspected this was not about that.

Turning in his arms, Luna traced the lines on Tony's face. "What if we tried to have a family of our own? We've never really talked about it."

Tony thought of little fair-headed children running around the building trying to build things in his lab or using their magical powers to unlock the high windows. That wouldn't work. He tried again, imagining them running through the yard at Luna's old house in England. They still owned it and could quickly return if they wanted to. Raising a family would be more comfortable there. Relaxing even. Hope fluttered inside Tony's chest until he remembered what a fuck up his own father had been. Surely, he would be the same. He grew cold at the thought.

"Don't," Luna said, using the tips of her fingers to brush away the frown lines that appeared between Tony's brows. "I know where your mind went, and I'm telling you, you will be different."

"How can you be sure?" Tony asked, hating how fragile his voice sounded.

"Because you have lived a different life than he did. You've done many great things Tony Stark, and you will do more," Luna explained. She kissed his forehead, hoping her positivity penetrated his thick skull.

"What if it doesn't happen for us?" This was another fear of his. They'd both experienced a great deal of torture and other issues that could lead to hardship when it came to conceiving.

"That is a possibility, but it won't be the end of the world if we never have a child of our own. Like I said," Luna began, curling into his side. "It's the little things that matter. You, me… As long as we have each other, everything will be fine. I promise."

"You are far wiser than anyone gives you credit for," Tony said as they cuddled together on the couch.

"The Sorting Hat knew," Luna quipped. "It placed me in Ravenclaw for a reason."

"Are you sure that reason was to educate me on how to relax and enjoy my life with you?" Tony said playfully, smirking when Luna tilted her head backwards. She narrowed her eyes in fake anger which caused him to laugh.

"I don't need multiple PHD's to know that I love you Tony Stark," she said, poking him in the side. "Now tell me something exciting. Like how you're going to build a lab in my father's old house." Luna grinned when Tony's eyes went wide.

Tony had no idea how Luna knew he'd thought about them moving back to England to start their family, but he didn't really care. All that mattered was that they were together and that maybe, someday, they could have a family. And even if they didn't, at least they would still have each other. Like she said, it was the little things in life that mattered. Everything else was extra.


End file.
